The Last Time
by thehonorarycompanion
Summary: They say you die twice. One time when you stop breathing and a second time, a bit later on, when somebody says your name for the last time. OC death. 11/OC.


**A/N - This is going to be sad. Possibly. And it's an AU from Emma's world if you want to call it that, because she doesn't die like this, if she even does die ;)**

**There will be mentions of blood in this, but that's about as graphic as it gets, so I'm leaving it at T.**

**I'm thinking of writing one-shots of beautiful quotes that I think fit this. Yes or no?**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who. I only own my OC, Emma Walker.**

"No, no, _no_! Emma!"

She turned her head towards the muffled voice. Why was it so hard to move? She spotted three blurry figures and all she could wonder now was why they were moving so slowly. It seemed as if minutes had passed, but in reality it took only seconds for the Doctor to fall at her side, turning her onto her back. The movement caused a sharp pain to shoot through her abdomen and she gasped out. Her vision and hearing cleared, making her fully aware of the bright light above her and the two men arguing.

"Do something!" The Doctor growled. "You're a nurse, aren't you?"

"Yes! But I've never actually dealt with someone who's been stabbed!"

"Stabbed?" Ignoring another wave of pain, she lifted her head up and cried out when she saw the Doctor's hand on her stomach, blood seeping through his fingers. "Oh, when did that happen?" Her head thumped back against the floor.

"You must know _something_ about it. Four years of school, you can't tell me you learned about everything but this!" His eyes narrowed and Rory looked anywhere but him. "What are you not telling me?"

He swallowed, finally making eye contact. "There's a better chance of survival if the knife is still in."

"Well, Rory, the knife is already gone, so what _in the bleeding hell does that mean_?" His voice boomed through the room and everyone flinched. Despite the pain, Emma couldn't help but think about how ironic 'bleeding hell' was, considering her blood was currently covering his hand. Perhaps it wasn't ironic, though. She never really did understand the meaning of it, anyway. Perhaps him saying that would be considered a coincidence, or, to normal people, he just said the wrong words. She pondered it while he sighed, trying to calm himself. "How long does she have?" He wouldn't look at Rory anymore, keeping his eyes trained on some blood droplets on the floor.

"Minutes."

Hearing that, she stopped pondering and laughed. There she was, thinking about whether what the Doctor said was ironic or not, and she was _dying_. "I'm dying." They looked at her. Amy, Rory, the Doctor, they all finally looked at her. She was pondering, they were arguing, and now she was dying. "Minutes, huh? Minutes and I'll be dead." Now that she thought about, she could feel it coming. But she still had minutes with them.

Amy was the first to start crying, kneeling beside her and grabbing her hand. "Doctor, isn't there something you can do?" The tears were clear in her voice. "Can't you...can't you go back, or something?"

"If I could, I would have already done it." He sounded so defeated, a tone he didn't often let slip out. Emma was the second one to start crying. She felt his hand stroking her hair while he shushed her.

"I don't want to die." The words tumbled out before she could stop them. She hadn't even admitted it to herself yet, but of course she didn't want to die. Not many people ever really want to _die_, and she was one of those people. She shouldn't even have been dying, there was no reason _for_ her to be dying. There was too much. She had the Doctor to stick around for, and Amy and Rory. She wasn't married, she didn't have kids, she wasn't _old_. All that ran through her head within seconds, but the one that stuck out most was the Doctor. "I can't leave you." She sobbed. He was shushing her again, but she shook her head. "I can't. You've lost so much, you can't lose more because of _me_."

"Who cares about me?"

"I do." She tried to laugh, but it came out sadder than she meant it to. That turned Rory into the third. He refused to let his tears fall, just lowered himself to the floor and squeezed her knee. She couldn't feel it, and that's when she knew that minutes were about to turn to seconds. "I guess it's time for goodbye, then?" The looks on their faces said 'no', but they kept their mouths shut. "You two," she looked at Amy and Rory. They managed small smiles for her. "thanks for tolerating me. I hope you have lots and lots of babies. If you don't, that's alright. If you do, tell them that their Aunt Emma would have loved them so much." She couldn't keep her voice from breaking. "Another thing, make sure my tombstone says something heartwrenching. I always wanted something that would make people cry." All they could do was nod, Amy curling up close to Rory. "And you." She smiled when she saw the Doctor. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." It took effort, but she lifted her hand to touch his cheek. "I think I'm in love with you. A bit too late to realize, though. Wish I had told you sooner." Everything was getting blurry again. She let her hand move from his face to his hand, the one making a futile attempt to stop the bleeding. "At least I told you."

"Emma, I-" Her eyes were closing and he felt his chest tightening. "Emma? Emma, no!" Both hands went to her shoulders and he shook her, and her chest rose and fell one more time. One last time. "Emma?" The Doctor, of course, was the last one to cry. The tears were quick, falling freely from his eyes and onto her as he pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry." He nestled his face in her neck, sobbing against her skin. "I'm so sorry..."

_**ooo**_

Her funeral was on Wednesday. It wasn't raining, the sky wasn't even dark. As a matter of fact, the sun was shining, birds were singing, and the weather was perfect. It was almost mocking.

The Doctor didn't attend, not really. He instead stood beneath the shade of a tree, watching from afar. He watched as a pastor read scripture, as her mother collapsed, as Amy cried into Rory's chest. Near the end, he even saw Jack Harkness come forward and place a flower on the top of the coffin. He waited. He waited until everyone had said tearful goodbyes and left, and he waited until she was beneath the ground. The day seemed to get even brighter as he finally walked over to her grave, sitting beside it. His lips twitched into a smile, running his fingers over the words engraved into her tombstone.

_Emelyne C. Walker  
1990-2011  
Very loved and dearly missed_

"Hello, Emma." He whispered. "Oh, I do miss you. I've been in linear time since you...left. It seems to pass by even slower now." He folded his hands in his lap, sighing. "I can't help but think I'm going to turn around and you'll be there. You'll call me a freak or an idiot." Tears filled his eyes and he cleared is throat. "God, I have to tell you. I think I'm in love with you, too. Far too late to realize, though. Wish I had gotten to tell you." A tear fell and he stood, pulling a flower that he'd put inside his jacket and placing it on her tombstone. "I'll be seeing you."

He did see her, often. One of those times, he laid back in the grass and named all the constellations in the starry sky. Another time, he just cried.

_**ooo**_

"I dreamt of you." He'd said during the third time he visited her. "I held you. You smelled just like I remember. Strawberries and Summer..." He closed his eyes as a soft breeze blew past him. "God, I miss your hugs, as rare as they were. I miss _you_." He often ended his one-sided conversations by saying he missed her. A small part of him hoped it would make her come back, but he knew it wouldn't. He kept hoping anyway.

_**ooo**_

"Amy and Rory are gone. I wonder if they're with you." It was the sixth and one of the last times he visited her. "I like to think they are, because I know that you're somewhere wonderful. You deserve nothing less." He paused. "You all better show up in the stars for me sometime, yeah? I'll be watching. I miss you all."

_**ooo**_

The last time he went to her was one of the worst last times of his life. "I'm not coming back. I think it's time I move on." He pushed apart the grass that covered the lower half of the tombstone. "I'll always love you, though." He smiled. "Always."

"Doctor?"

He looked over his shoulder at the girl who was peering out of the TARDIS. "I'll be right there!" He promised her that he just had to make one quick stop before they went on their first adventure. He turned back to the grave. "She's travelling with me. She's not you, or Amy or Rory, or any of the ones before, but she's brilliant in her own way." He huffed, nodding to himself. "Well, I guess this is it. Tell the Ponds that I say hello. Or, bye, rather. Goodbye, Emma." And there it was. It wasn't the last time he'd think of her, nor was it the last time he'd cry over her; but it was the last time he'd speak to her and the last time he'd ever say her name.

Walking back to the TARDIS, for the first time in a long time, he felt peaceful.

**A/N - I tried to write pure emotion...and...I don't know how it came out?**


End file.
